La loi du plus fort
by Splanchnique
Summary: Gaoh le sait pertinemment, Marco fait toujours tout pour avoir ce qu'il convoite, et il est un atout majeur dans ses plans. Argent, biens ou même hommes, comme ce type, il sait toujours comment l'obtenir. / YAOI Marco x Kid
1. Chapitre I: L'approche

**Pairing: Marco x Kid  
Rating: K+ pour ce chapitre mais bon... me connaissant hein...  
**

**Une fic longue avec Kid, comme promis pour Youni ^^ J'avoue que pour l'instant je n'ai pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants mais ça va venir, faut pas s'inquiéter.**

* * *

**Chapitre I: L'approche**

Marco fila un coup de coude à son immense lineman. Gaoh suivit le regard du quaterback et eut un petit sourire entendu.

« Seibu, hein ? Pas dégueu.  
- Un peu de respect pour nos futurs adversaires, Gaoh.  
- T'as l'air bien sûr de toi.  
- C'est évident.  
- Mais c'est pas comme si tu ne te préoccupais que du match, là.  
- Ce qui est génial avec toi c'est qu'on a jamais à t'expliquer les choses. J'apprécie. »

Le géant eut un rire et tapa sur l'épaule de son capitaine avant de se détourner. Ca lui ressemblait bien de jeter son dévolu comme ça sur ce genre de personne.

Kid était le genre d'homme qu'on imaginait plus facilement en train d'étudier, toujours plongé dans un bouquin, plutôt que sur un terrain à se prendre des coups. Fin, grand, élancé, son air nonchalant avait quelqu'un chose d'irrémédiablement attirant.  
Et Marco l'avait remarqué tout de suite. Un type d'une finesse pareille, c'était rare, et le capitaine des Hakushuu comptait bien en profiter.

Riku revint en jouant avec le ballon du tirage au sort, le regard attiré par ce type au costume à rayures et à la cravate jaune. En faute de goût on faisait rarement mieux. Enfin Kid habillé en permanence comme s'il sortait d'un western ne relevait pas non plus le niveau…  
Ce qui le préoccupait surtout, c'était que ce mec en question semblait regarder son quaterback avec attention, un peu comme un prédateur guettant sa proie. Il n'aimait pas ça. Tirant sur la manche de son coéquipier, comme un enfant voulant attirer l'attention, il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Le brun sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« C'est normal, on est tous adversaires ici. S'il te paraît menaçant c'est que tu as encore quelques appréhensions pour la suite.  
- Pas du tout ! C'est pas ça, Kid c'est juste que…  
- Tu te fais des idées, Riku. C'est la pression. »

Le doux sourire de Kid le calma un peu, mais il sentait bel et bien le regard bleu de l'homme en costard lui transpercer le dos. Quelque chose lui disait que ce type avait des idées pas très nettes.

Tournant sa bouteille de coca entre ses doigts, assis à une table entre Gaoh et Kisaragi en attendant que toutes les équipes se retrouvent sur le tableau de la finale du tournoi, Marco réfléchissait au moyen d'aborder ce grand brun. L'air de rien, la première approche était la plus importante.  
Et apparemment ce petit adolescent aux cheveux blancs veillait au grain. Il ne pourrait pas l'accoster facilement. Mais l'occasion se présenterait un moment ou à un autre. Il avait encore une bonne réserve de cola pour patienter.

Par chance, l'adolescent à la dégaine de cow-boy avait voulu rester un peu plus tard, pour savourer un peu l'air frais de l'extérieur en s'allumant une cigarette. Riku était rentré chez lui à contrecœur, mais il n'avait plus vu ce mec louche depuis une heure ou deux. Ca devrait aller…  
Ou pas. Un briquet s'alluma devant lui, et Kid l'accepta volontiers avant de tirer une bouffée de nicotine.

Marco rempocha son bien et lui sourit, tendant une main amicale, qu'il serra doucement.

« Maruko Reiji, capitaine des Hakuushuu Dinosaurs.  
- Kid, Seibu.  
- Kid ? il rit doucement. Si je ne peux pas t'appeler par ton vrai nom… appelle-moi Marco. Maruko ça fait vraiment trop fille.  
- Comme tu veux. »

Le grand brun eut un petit sourire amusé. Si ce type prenait ça comme ça… c'était presque drôle.

Quelque chose lui soufflait de se méfier de cet homme qui balançait une bouteille de verre à moitié vide entre ses doigts. Pourtant Marco ne semblait pas animé de mauvaises intentions, loin de là. Ils papotaient, se racontaient leurs matches respectifs, l'organisation de leur région. Kid se contentait de réponses évasives et modestes comme à son habitude.  
Ca n'arrangeait pas son interlocuteur. Du tout.  
Si cette grande perche ne lâchait rien d'intéressant, il n'aurait aucune prise sur lui. Marco savait jouer les gentils garçons, les parfaits ingénus pour faire baisser la vigilance de son vis-à-vis, et aujourd'hui, comme toujours, cela fonctionnait doucement. Il sentait le brun se détendre, ses mots devenaient moins fuyants, moins méfiants.

Kid avait toujours eu un naturel confiant. Il accordait toujours le bénéfice du doute, et était de celui qui ne se fiait pas aux premières impressions pour juger quelqu'un, contrairement au quaterback d'Hakushuu.  
C'était peut-être une erreur de calcul qui lui serait fatale.

*****

Le match contre les Wolves avait été un pauvre entraînement. Riku les avait semé, Tetsuma avait été inébranlable, Kid beaucoup trop rapide. Une simple mise en garde contre leur futurs adversaires.

« Beau match, lui murmurant une voix douce à l'oreille lorsqu'il sortit du dôme.  
- Marco, c'est ça ?  
- Tout juste ! il souriait comme un enfant. Content que tu te souviennes encore de moi.  
- J'ai une bonne mémoire.  
- Votre match était facile à prévoir.  
- On ne peut jamais vraiment prévoir, murmura-t-il en abaissant son Stetson.  
- Du genre modeste hein… »

Marco eut un sourire en coin, presque sournois.

« Moi je ne doute jamais de ma force, et encore moins de celle de mon équipe. »

Le quaterback de Seibu fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Cette sensation auprès de cet homme était on ne peut plus désagréable. Un frisson glacial lui avait parcouru l'échine et les yeux bleu glacier de son interlocuteur semblait aussi froids que ceux d'un reptile.  
Cette hargne qu'il lisait dans son regard, lui ne la possédait plus. Il l'enviait presque.

« Bien. Au prochain match, donc.  
- Bien sûr oui… »

Il n'avait pas vu le match contre les sphinx, mais il se doutait que quelque chose clochait, qu'il lui manquait un élément pour pouvoir appréhender ce joueur.

Cet élément s'appelait Gaoh, et rejoignait son capitaine une fois hors du champ de vision du grand brun.

« Alors ?  
- Tiens-t-en au plan habituel. J'irai recoller les morceaux après, au propre comme au figuré.  
- Je vais réellement l'abîmer, tu sais.  
- Ne fais pas semblant d'être navré, tu adores ça. »

C'était vrai. Le lineman aimait par-dessus tout voir un joueur ressembler à un pantin désarticulé sur le gazon. Et ce type ne ferait pas exception. Si en plus ça faisait plaisir à Marco, il le ferait avec le sourire en bonus. Il obéissait au moindre geste ou mot du quaterback, sans vraiment se poser de question. Non pas qu'il fut idiot, ni totalement dénué de libre arbitre, bien au contraire. Mais le respect qu'il portait au métis le poussait à une loyauté la plus totale.  
Il vit son capitaine arborer un de ces sourires satisfaits quand un plan prometteur se dessinait devant lui, sans le moindre petit accroc.  
Marco s'en réjouissait d'avance.

*****

Riku était planté devant la porte de Kid, submergé par un doute qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. La rencontre de demi-finale était pour le lendemain, et Morphée l'avait réellement oublié.

« Reste pas dehors, entre.  
- Kid, murmura-t-il comme un enfant pris en faute.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais là ? »

Son sourire habituel, doux, presque timide, lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Le match de demain…  
- Eh bien ? Depuis quand tu as peur d'un adversaire ?  
- C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… enfin ce type là…  
- Marco ?  
- Marco. Je le sens pas… J'ai un sale pressentiment Kid, pour toute l'équipe.  
- Non réellement Riku, ça ne te ressemble pas ce genre de réflexion, tu sais ?  
- Leur manager est venue nous apporter une vidéo… ils les brisent. Tous.  
- Les ? De quoi tu parles, soupira-t-il.  
- Tous les quaterback qu'ils ont rencontré, et beaucoup de joueurs… Il leur brise les os pour qu'ils ne reviennent jamais sur le terrain.  
- Des rumeurs…  
- La manager en personne…  
- Ils veulent nous effrayer, ne te laisse pas avoir par ce genre de choses. »

Le ton s'était durci, c'était rare. Le petit adolescent se raidit et s'excusa dans un balbutiement. Kid voulait juste balayer ce genre de doutes de l'esprit de ses joueurs, et s'il le devait, il sévissait pour que ce soit bien clair. Riku reçu le message cinq sur cinq.

« Oui, pardon. Ce n'est rien.  
- Tu n'es pas allé dire ce genre de trucs aux autres j'espère.  
- Non, non…  
- Très bien. Va dormir. On a un match à gagner demain. »

Il ébouriffa ces cheveux blancs d'une main et lui sourit pour achever de l'apaiser. Le runningback s'éclipsa avec un « merci », laissant le brun seul.

A dire vrai, lui aussi avait cette sensation désagréable que quelque chose allait mal tourner, le lendemain. « Quelque chose » qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un liquide glacial se déversant au creux du ventre, et qui lui intimait de rester sur le banc pendant tout le match, bien que ce soit impossible.

Et ce «quelque chose » avait raison.

* * *

**Ceux qui ont lu les scans de Seibu/Hakushuu connaissent déjà un peu le prochain contenu du chapitre suivant ^^" Tant piiis.**

**Allez à plus :x**


	2. Chapitre II: Une épée de Damoclès

**Chapitre II: Une épée de Damoclès**

Il avait mal. A en mourir. Ce gigantesque lineman l'avait projeté au sol, lui brisant le bras –Dieu merci, pas celui avec lequel il lançait. Riku lui criait quelque chose et même Tetsuma avait accouru. Le runningback avait glissé une main sous sa tête jusqu'à ce que la civière arrive et avant de sombrer, Kid aperçut les gants du numéro 29 recouverts de liquide carmin. Il avait dû être encore plus salement touché que son corps voulait bien lui avouer.  
Les hurlements de la foule, les cris des ses équipiers et du coach, les railleries de Gaoh… puis plus rien.

*****

Un silence pesant et un plafond immaculé fut le seul accueil qu'il eut pour son réveil. Il fallait y ajouter une voix doucereuse, objectivement pas désagréable, mais les souvenirs qu'elle lui évoquait le révulsa.

« Enfin réveillé, Kid ?  
- Marco… »

Une main fine, soignée pour celle d'un quaterback, se posa sur le montant du lit d'hôpital. Le veste sur les épaules, Marco souriait doucement. Il avait tout à fait l'air d'un visiteur normal, d'un ami proche inquiet pour l'état du blessé.  
Quelle mauvaise plaisanterie. C'était bien le dernier mec qu'il voulait voir.

« Désolé pour… enfin ton bras, tu sais.

- Gaoh est réellement irrécupérable, soupira-t-il, un doigt sur la tempe en signe d'exaspération. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. »

Kid serra les dents, la vue encore brouillée par le traumatisme cérébral qu'il avait subit. Quelque chose de passager sûrement, mais qui l'empêchait d'attraper le capitaine adverse par le col pour lui exprimer sa colère à coups de poings. Encore qu'il n'avait même plus envie de faire ce genre de choses, et puis ce n'était pas dans son caractère.

« Arrête ton numéro, souffla-t-il.  
- Comment ? Je viens juste m'excuser, Kid. Ne le prends pas comme ça.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

C'est bien, le grand brun comprenait vite. Il se pencha au-dessus des draps blancs, un sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres.

« Ton petit coureur t'avait prévenu pourtant. »

Il sentait vaguement la main de son visiteur s'amuser avec ses mèches noires, les yeux perdus sur un point au-dessus de lui, pensif.

Marco reprit :

« C'est uniquement pour toi que je viens. Tu sais, tout le monde te considères comme quelqu'un d'imperturbable, de flegmatique. Tu es décris comme quelqu'un de plat et de peureux. Mais moi je sais. J'ai vu.  
- Vu quoi ? sa tête lui faisait mal et il avait juste envie que son vis-à-vis s'en aille.  
- Ta force. Profondément cachée tout au fond de toi. Cette puissance est magnifique, Kid – il rit doucement- Je parle comme Kisaragi. Il t'admire beaucoup d'ailleurs, tu sais.  
- Où tu veux en venir ? »

Sa vue s'éclaircit doucement, et il vit enfin les yeux de Marco fixés sur lui, comme à l'affut du moindre de ses mouvements.  
Il sursauta quand les doigts du métis glissèrent de son front à sa joue, jusqu'à son torse, sous sa chemise d'hôpital.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ?!  
- Calme-toi, t'es en sale état encore. Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi… »

Sa phrase s'acheva dans un murmure.

« …Shien. »

Le capitaine des Hakushuu sourit quand le blessé enserra son poignet de sa main valide, une lueur brûlante de rage dans le regard. Bien sûr, un homme aussi fort résisterait à son emprise, et réagirait en conséquence. Tout ça n'était qu'un test pour savoir s'il en valait vraiment le coup, si le grand quaterback de Seibu méritait vraiment son attention.  
Bien. Ca avait l'air d'être le cas.

« Cesse ton petit jeu, je ne vais pas le supporter longtemps.  
- As-tu seulement le choix ?  
- C'est bas de s'en prendre à un infirme, le nargua Kid, comme pour cacher sa colère.  
- Oh, tu n'es pas celui auquel je m'en prendrais en cas de refus. Tu savais que ton receveur préféré et ton petit coureur avaient souffert aussi ? Pas autant que toi, bien sûr, lâcha-t-il dans un petit rire, mais ils seraient tellement faciles à achever. »

Tetsuma ? Riku ? Ah les connaissant… ils avaient sans doute lutté jusqu'à leurs dernières forces.

« Gaoh est du genre à finir correctement le travail, mon ami. Et il est possible qu'il juge qu'un boulot « terminé » se finit à l'hôpital, et pas par quelques pansements. »

Du chantage. C'aurait été Hiruma il aurait compris… non même pas, le démon ne s'abaisserait pas à ça. Serrant les poings, il lança un regard haineux au métis qui arborait un visage souriant, comme le plus innocent des hommes.

« Tu veux un temps pour réfléchir ? Tu peux, mais Gaoh n'est pas du genre patient. Il fera peut-être un effort quelques jours, mais pas plus, tu sais. »

Kid aurait voulu connaître autant de jurons que le capitaine de Deimon en ce moment même, juste pour se soulager. Il ne put qu'afficher un air sombre, gardant le silence.

« Je te laisse, Shien. Je repasserai le jour de ta sortie. En espérant que tu sois lucide à ce moment là. »

Avec un rire doucereux, son visiteur sortit de la chambre, satisfait.

Ce plan était comme une machine bien huilée. Il commençait par jouer les gamins innocents, puis se rapprocher de sa proie, doucement, et si cela devenait utile, si la victime se débattait, il n'avait plus qu'à abattre la carte Gaoh. Tout le monde à des proches à protéger…  
De toutes manières, s'il n'avait pas à utiliser cet atout, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucun véritable intérêt. Mais Kid était le genre d'homme à se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle de vie. Le genre de proie qu'il préférait.

*****

Gaoh avait bien saisi le message, et attendait le prochain ordre de Marco pour bouger, comme d'habitude. Il aimait son rôle, surtout quand le métis jetait son dévolu sur des types inconscients que la menace était réelle. Quand son capitaine prévenait sa victime du risque que couraient ses proches, on se devait de le prendre au sérieux. Emplâtrer des gens, le lineman savait le faire mieux que personne. Marco commandait. Gaoh obéissait.  
Pourquoi ?  
Simplement parce qu'il adorait ça.

*****

Les visites de l'après-midi lui furent beaucoup plus agréables. Tetsuma boîtait un peu, Riku arborait des ecchymoses impressionnantes, mais rien de réellement grave. Seul leur moral avait été sévèrement touché.

« Salut, Kid.  
- Riku, Tetsuma. Vous avez l'air de vous être donné à fond pour le reste du match. »

Il essayait de cacher sa propre appréhension en apaisant celle de ses deux joueurs, en tentant de meubler la conversation. Tout en évitant le sujet sensible qu'était le match de la veille.  
Si Tetsuma ne disait rien, Riku finit par se rembrunir et couper son aîné en plein milieu d'une phrase.

« Arrête. Tu ne parles pas autant d'habitude. N'essaie pas de nous rassurer alors que c'est toi qui va le plus mal. »

Kid eut ce sourire éternellement mélancolique qui le caractérisait. Pesant le pour et le contre de sa situation en un instant il réagit en conséquence. Oui il allait mal. Non ils n'avaient pas à souffrir pour lui, surtout pas.

« Un bras cassé, ça se répare. Et puis ce n'est que le gauche, ce n'est pas si dramatique.  
- Mais le Chrismas Bowl…  
- Vous l'atteindrez pour moi l'année prochaine, voilà tout. »

Comme d'ordinaire, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire bienveillant. Il fallait qu'il les éloigne, qu'il les protège de ce type et de son monstre. Retirant sa main de la tête du petit runningback, et murmura avec douceur :

« Allez, sortez retrouver l'équipe, rassurez tout le monde. J'ai besoin de me reposer un peu. »

Ses deux amis s'exécutèrent en silence, le laissant seuls avec ses doutes. Il fallait prendre Marco au sérieux, il le savait. Et il se devait de protéger ses joueurs, ceux qui l'avaient sorti de ce monde où il se devait toujours d'être le meilleur. Parce qu'ils n'étaient jamais déçu, même s'il n'était pas le premier, et parce que s'il y avait un poids à porter, toute l'équipe était là pour se le partager.  
Mais cette fois il prendrait le fardeau seul, pour les épargner.

*****

Il n'avait informé personne de sa sortie, sauf _lui_. Le quaterback des Dinosaurs attenait devant l'hôpital, sirotant son habituelle bouteille de coca, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Bienvenue dans le monde des biens portants, Kid. Ou presque, se corrigea-t-il en jetant un œil sur son plâtre. Alors ? Ta réponse ?  
- Tu la connais déjà.  
- Bien ! il eut un grand sourire enjoué, lui lançant une de ses bouteilles. Buvons pour officialiser tout ça ! »

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans la rue vide. Kid n'avait même pas daigné rattraper le cadeau, pourtant magnifiquement lancé. Il abaissa son chapeau sur ses yeux.

« J'ai accepté, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ce sera définitif.  
- Tu n'auras pas le choix, énonça calmement Marco, le rejoignant pour ramasser les débris de sa précieuse bouteille. Je doute que tu trouves un moyen de rompre notre marché.  
- Sans Gaoh, tu n'arriverais rien.  
- C'est vrai, admit-il dans un rire. Mais le fait est qu'il m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil, et que grâce à lui, je peux faire pratiquement tout ce que je veux.  
- La loi du plus fort…  
- Exactement. »

Se débarrassant des morceaux de verre, le métis défia le blessé du regard. Une façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait rien tenter de stupide. Mais Kid était assez intelligent et réfléchi pour le saisir seul.  
Approchant son visage de celui du brun, Marco lui souffla à l'oreille, enjôleur.

« Ne fais pas cette tête. Je ne suis pas aussi détestable que ce que tu imagines. Tu verras… »

Après avoir goûté à la ligne bien dessinée de la mâchoire de Kid de la pointe de la langue, le quaterback de Hakushuu s'écarta, attardant une main le long de ce cou fin. Son air imperturbable lui donnait envie de resserrer ses doigts sur cette gorge offerte, juste pour déformer de douleur ces traits, comme la veille sur le terrain.  
Mais il préférait faire durer le plaisir, attendre un peu avant de dévorer froidement sa proie. Il aurait peut-être assez de patience jusqu'à ce qu'on son bras guérisse.  
Intérieurement, Marco éclata de rire.

Non.

* * *

**Je m'excuse d'avance auprès de tout les fans de Marco et de Kid, si si.  
Pour un futur Marco horrible et un futur Kid martyrisé, désolééée! Enfin quoique après ça vous plaira peut-être ;p  
Ah et finalement la suite sera surement rating M, à vrai dire n.n  
A plus n__n!**


	3. Chapitre III: Rendez vous

**Voilà le chapitre 3! n.n  
Bien, je vous préviens ce chapitre et les suivants jusqu'à nouveau communiqué seront rating M u.u" (me regardez pas comme ça je ne suis pas une yaoiste perverse c'pas vrai é___è si?) **

**Enfin bref bonne lecture! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre III: Rendez-vous**

Résumons. Marco l'avait appelé dans l'après-midi pour lui annoncer la triste nouvelle : il ne pourrait pas se défouler cette fois-ci. Non réellement, Kid, c'était le genre de type qu'il n'aimait pas. Trop intelligent pour risquer quoique ce soit. Pas drôle.  
Mais son capitaine lui avait ordonné de rester à disposition tout de même. Parfois il y en avait qui faisaient la bêtise de rompre le contrat sans préavis. Et en général, le métis l'appelait pour mettre fin à tout ça avant d'aller voir ailleurs.  
Les réactions du quaterback l'amusaient beaucoup en général. Et encore aujourd'hui, Marco l'avait fait rire, quand il s'était assis à côté de lui en soupirant, sur le banc du terrain de football du lycée.

« Kid va être très difficile à apprivoiser.  
- Apprivoiser ? Tu parles toujours de tes conquêtes comme d'animaux.  
- Ce n'en sont pas ? C'est juste un jeu, Gaoh. Je tue le temps.  
- Enfin apparemment, celui-là te divertit beaucoup, pas vrai ?  
- C'est fort possible oui. Je m'amuserais toujours plus qu'avec Kisaragi.  
- Sûr que si tu cherches une résistance, c'est pas chez lui que t'en trouveras.  
- Je te le confirme, je n'en ai trouvé aucune. »

Gaoh éclata de rire et Marco avala une gorgée de coca après avoir décapsulé sa bouteille d'un coup de dent habitué. Le quaterback arrivait toujours à ses fins, de toutes manières. Il avait eu un nombre non négligeable d'amants, et ils avaient tous été pris dans l'engrenage infernal. Le lineman n'avait pas été souvent utile en réalité, car son capitaine n'était pas qu'un calculateur assisté d'un monstre à la force colossale.  
Mine de rien, le métis avait un charme fou. Son sang italien l'avait doté de cette beauté si particulière, et ses yeux bleus, rares dans leur pays, savaient captiver l'attention d'un seul regard. S'il n'avait pas été obsédé par le football américain, Gaoh ne savait pas trop ce qu'il aurait fait.

« Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? reprit le géant. Je suis toujours curieux de savoir comment tu vas faire plier ta victime du moment.  
- Bah, il haussa les épaules. Je ne vais pas le brusquer.  
- C'est nouveau ça. D'habitude tu ne t'encombres pas de ce genre de chose stupide. Depuis quand t'attend le consentement de l'autre ?  
- Je ne les viole pas non plus, ne me donne pas un si mauvais rôle, protesta-t-il en finissant sa bouteille.  
- Mouais. Ils n'ont pas non plus un vrai choix.  
- Certes. »

Non, il avait envie de prendre son temps pour celui-là. A dire vrai c'était la plus grosse proie à laquelle il s'était attaqué jusqu'ici, alors il voulait d'abord examiner le terrain avant de passer à l'action. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il attendait que son bras aille mieux. Ce délai sans nouvelles de lui l'obligera à baisser sa garde, et il pourrait fondre sur lui avec beaucoup plus d'impact. Kid ne se croirait peut-être finalement pas si menacé et il n'en tomberait que de plus haut, directement dans ses bras.  
Il s'en délectait d'avance.

*****

« Kid, bon sang, file-moi ce sac ! »

Riku râlait encore. Sous prétexte que son bras était toujours en charpie, le petit coureur voulait toujours lui faciliter la tâche, mais il ne voulait surtout pas devenir un poids pour eux. Une vieille habitude.  
Mettant son sac hors de portée du petit adolescent en levant son bras valide, il soupira doucement. Ce gamin était vraiment buté. Enfin moins que celui qui le délesta de son bien, dans le même objectif que le runningback. Tetsuma avait juste à tendre la main pour saisir la sacoche et l'emporter vers la salle de classe, imperturbable.

Ces deux là allaient le rendre dingue.

Les deux amis s'éloignaient vers la salle de cours quand Kid sentit vibrer son portable dans sa poche gauche. Se contorsionnant un peu pour l'attraper il se fit une remarque : la prochaine fois, le remettre dans _l'autre_ poche. Ce sera moins difficile.

« Kid.  
- Marco. Soit un peu moins solennel quand tu réponds !  
- Comment tu as pu avoir ce numéro ? il baissa subitement la voix, vérifiant que ses joueurs soient assez loin pour ne rien entendre.  
- Peu importe. Désolé j'ai été un peu occupé cette semaine. Je suis sûr que je t'ai manqué.  
- Non.  
- Oh. Pas de chance, ça aurait été préférable. J'ai un peu de temps libre demain soir, vers 20 heures.  
- Et ?  
- Tu ne devines pas ? »

Il voyait presque le sourire narquois du capitaine de Hakushuu. Bien sûr qu'il devinait.

« Et je crois savoir que toi tu vis seul, de toutes manières. Ce serait parfait, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Et il raccrocha, imité par Kid, quelques secondes d'ébahissement plus tard.

« Kid ? Tu viens ? »

La voix de Riku l'arracha à ses pensées et son visage encore bleui à certains endroits lui rappela l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de leur tête. Il acquiesça, et lui emboîta le pas, rabattant son Stetson pour cacher son doute.  
Il trouverait bien un moyen de s'échapper de cette situation, il fallait juste chercher un peu. Mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas intérêt à jouer au con, il le savait.

*****

« Tetsuma ? Tu trouves pas que Kid est bizarre ?

- Remarque c'est peut-être à cause de son bras.

- Quoiqu'il a dit lui-même que ça ne l'affectait pas plus que ça. Tu penses qu'il y a autre chose ?

- Mmh. C'est bien le genre de Kid de tout prendre sur lui… enfin tu veilles sur lui de toutes façons. »

Il réussit à décrocher un hochement de tête au receveur, un petit miracle. Personne n'arrivait à comprendre comment l'adolescent aux grands yeux verts, si bavard et énergique, arrivait à discuter -le mot n'était pas vraiment approprié- avec le meilleur ami du quaterback.  
Une fois leur « discussion » terminée, Riku se précipita sur le blessé pour lui arracher son sac, mais encore une fois, le quaterback était bien trop grand pour lui.

« Kid ! Donne-le moi !  
- Je rentre, ça va aller.  
- Justement ! J'vais le porter jusqu'à chez toi.  
- … ! appuya Tetsuma.  
- Non réellement, pas ce soir. Je vais rentrer seul. A demain. »

Il les planta là, et il le suivirent du regard jusqu'au bout du couloir, interdits. Ca, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

*****

Une fois rentré dans son appartement, il défit l'écharpe qui soutenait son bras, pour constater sa guérison. Ouais, rien de faramineux, il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger sans avoir mal.  
Il s'était posé dans son unique fauteuil, morose, attendant juste l'heure fatidique, avec son flegme habituel. Il avait une vague idée de ce qui l'attendait mais enfin… s'il le fallait pour protéger Riku et Jô… Tant pis.  
Tiens, déjà huit heures.

*****

Gaoh pensait à ce pauvre type. Une fois tombé entre les griffes de Marco, il avait en général tout pouvoir sur sa victime. Il savait obliger son adversaire à obéir au moindre de ses désirs, et lorsqu'il n'y avait plus aucun challenge, que son amant se pliait à toutes ses volontés, le capitaine d'Hakushuu allait voir ailleurs. Il aimait la résistance, pour pouvoir la briser, petit à petit. Il cherchait à tester sa force et son contrôle.  
Oh bien sûr, Marco faisait ça aussi pour son propre plaisir. Tout le monde à des besoins de cet ordre, il ne faisait pas exception. Mais il ne connaissait que cette façon tordue de satisfaire ses exigences.  
Gaoh attendait juste de voir quand une de ses proies allait prendre le dessus.

*****

Kid n'aurait pas pensé que son bourreau soit aussi direct. Après l'avoir plaqué contre un mur, les lèvres de Marco s'attardaient dans son cou, se délectant du goût de sa peau, mordillant doucement sa gorge de-ci, de-là. Il devrait masquer ces marques le lendemain, sinon il en connaissait deux qui n'allaient plus le lâcher. Il se surprit à frissonner quand le métis glissa ses mains sous sa chemise, redessinant ses muscles fins du bout des doigts.  
Honnêtement, ce n'était pas aussi horrible qu'il l'aurait imaginé.

Il sentait la résistance de Kid céder sous ses caresses, et s'attela à défaire ce haut si encombrant. Il ne s'était pas trompé, le grand brun était magnifique. Traçant un sillon humide de sa gorge à son torse du bout de la langue, Marco s'attarda sur ces pectoraux puissants, y laissant quelques traces équivoques d'un coup de dent. Ses doigts agiles se faufilèrent jusqu'à l'entrejambe du quaterback pour déboutonner ce pantalon trop serré à son goût, et il posa un genou à terre pour être à la bonne hauteur.

Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir doucement quand la langue du métis parcourut son ventre et s'attarda un instant pour jouer avec son nombril. Il y avait quelque chose de grisant dans ces contacts. Une sorte d'arc électrique qui lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'une main se referma sur son membre durci par les attentions de son partenaire. Il croisa le regard azur de Marco qui s'était fait joueur, enjôleur, avant que celui ne reporte son attention sur l'objet de son désir. Le grand brun crispa sa main valide dans les cheveux de son compagnon quand il relaya sa main par ses lèvres. Renversant la tête en arrière, l'appuyant sur le mur, il ne put qu'émettre un soupir très explicite, quand Marco commença ses lents va-et-vient.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? D'accord ils avaient un certain accord mais ça… c'était… diablement agréable. Mais depuis quand il se pliait à chaque lubie tordue, surtout de ce type là ?

Puisant dans sa détermination pour s'arracher à ce plaisir malsain, il tira violemment sur les cheveux du quaterback d'Hakushuu pour l'écarter de lui, haletant.  
Et vu le regard de Marco, il n'avait pas apprécié la réaction.

« A quoi tu joues ? murmura-t-il, toujours agenouillé devant Kid.  
- Et toi ?  
- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu réagis ? Ne fais pas l'étonné, tu savais à quoi t'attendre de toutes façons.  
- Ca ne t'autorises pas à tout. »

Grosse erreur, le capitaine des Dinosaurs n'avait pas aimé la réplique, et encore moins le ton avec lequel il l'avait dite. Se relevant, il avait retourné Kid face contre le mur, compressant son bras gauche, et avait glissé sa main sur ce beau fessier musclé. Apposant une nouvelle marque au creux du cou du brun, qui grimaçait à cause la douleur de sa blessure, il introduit un doigt en lui, se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Mais le cri de souffrance de sa victime lui rappela soudain quelque chose. C'était la première fois qu'il connaissait le toucher d'un homme. Ce serait dommage de gâcher cette chance de cette façon, c'est vrai… Il se retira au grand soulagement du brun, et il se pencha à son oreille.

« Ce serait ta première fois on dirait.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as rien à craindre. Enfin, pas aujourd'hui. Je m'en tiendrais à ça. »

Son torse collé aux omoplates de sa proie, il reprit en main ce sexe gonflé de désir, pour terminer le travail. Ca ne lui pris que très peu de temps et Kid se libéra dans un râle douloureux, comme coupable.  
C'était le cas, il avait honte.

Marco se dit qu'il pouvait en rester là pour le moment, il serait capable d'attendre encore un peu pour s'occuper de son propre plaisir. S'écartant de son partenaire haletant qui avait encore le front appuyé au mur, il s'essuya la main dans un mouchoir, goûtant ce fluide du bout de la langue. Il prendrait son temps pour le briser, ce type qui avait osé le défier sur le terrain et aujourd'hui. Il serait le premier dont il connaîtrait le toucher et qui prendrait possession de son être entier.

Kid s'était rhabillé sommairement, comme pour effacer cet incident honteux, et Marco lui passa une main dans les cheveux, comme un geste de maître à animal.  
Car c'était l'unique objectif des manœuvres de Marco : s'assurer qu'il pouvait avoir tout pouvoir sur n'importe qui.  
Déposant un baiser dans la nuque du brun, il lui murmura :

« A la prochaine fois, mon ami. Ne t'attend pas à avoir autant de chance qu'aujourd'hui. »

Prenant sa veste il sortit de l'appartement et Kid autorisa enfin ses jambes à le lâcher. Il se sentait humilié et sale.  
Et ce n'était pourtant qu'un début.

**

* * *

**

**Ah oui et une petite remarque (qui est valable aussi pour ma fic _Le Pacte_) J'me suis bêtement rendu compte d'un problème d'ordre géographique.  
Le lycée Hakushuu n'est PAS dans à Tokyo, mais à une certaine trotte de là alors bon... pour se voir ce serait quand même vachement pas simple...  
Mais bon vous en faites abstraction hein, soyez sympas!  
...Pitié...T_____T**


	4. Chapitre IV: Une équipe

**Chapiiitre 4! ah je m'excuse encore de ce que je fais subir àce pauvre Kid. et Marco est pas si méchant en vrai (quoique...)  
J'avouerai que dans cette fic j'ai l'impression d'être limite OOC... Et vous imaginez même pas la prise de tête que c'est pour l'écrire x_x**

**Enfin bref j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même!**

* * *

**Chapitre IV: Une équipe**

Il leur avait dit bonjour et puis plus rien. Si Kid avait été bizarre la veille, là il était carrément louche. Riku avait noté qu'il avait l'air déprimé. Pas mélancolique comme d'habitude, non.  
Réellement _triste_. Comme si quelque chose de particulièrement douloureux lui était tombé sur le coin de la figure. Le runningback avait regardé Tetsuma d'un air entendu pendant l'entraînement. Il fallait qu'ils tirent ça au clair eux-mêmes, car ils savaient que Kid ne leur avouerait rien. Il portait toujours tout sur ses épaules, tout seul. Il faudra un jour qu'ils lui expliquent le rôle d'une équipe…

Il avait eu du mal à dormir après ce qui s'était passé, hier soir. La voix de Marco, ses mains, ses lèvres, son souffle, tout en cet homme le hantait. A l'intérieur de son crâne, deux souhaits très contradictoires s'affrontaient, lui filant un mal de tête particulièrement tenace.  
D'un côté, il ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaires avec ce type. Il avait peur de ce que le métis pourrait encore inventer pour jouer avec lui. D'abord la menace, puis le passage à l'acte. Et maintenant ?  
Et puis d'un autre point de vue, ce dont il avait vraiment peur, c'était d'y avoir pris goût. Car il fallait bien qu'il l'admette, Marco était doué de tout son corps et il voulait à nouveau éprouver ces sensations, aussi honteux soit ce désir.  
Il ne voulait plus ? Il voulait plus ? Tout s'embrouillait.

*****

Le lycée Seibu était plus grand que celui d'Hakushuu, remarqua Marco. Il avait voulu accueillir Kid dès la sortie de ses cours, juste pour le plaisir de le prendre au dépourvu. Il voulait s'amuser de sa surprise, de ses réactions une fois pris en traître, juste pour voir.  
Bon. Maintenant il fallait juste qu'il le trouve.  
Mais en fait cette grande silhouette brune, à l'allure placide, était en réalité aisée à repérer. Il n'avait plus qu'à guetter le moment où il serait seul.

Il quitta Riku et Tetsuma avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant, et se dirigea vers la sortie Est du lycée, à l'opposé de ses équipiers. Il sentit soudain une poigne d'acier se refermer sur son bras valide, puis le tirer violemment derrière le bâtiment.

« Cette fois, je suis sûr que je t'ai manqué. »

Le sourire carnassier et le regard bleu glacé de Marco ne lui laissaient pas de doutes sur les raisons de sa présence.  
Que répondre ? Non ? Ca ne serait pas franc. Oui ? Non plus, il n'avait pas réellement envie de le voir là, maintenant.

« Va savoir, il lui sourit, narquois.  
- N'essaie pas te donner de l'assurance – il attrapa le grand brun par le col pour lui murmurer à l'oreille – je sais que tu crèves de trouille. »

Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, les lèvres dévorées par celles du quaterback d'Hakushuu. Un baiser fiévreux, sans vraiment de douceur. Kid, coincé entre le mur et lui, sentit la main de son bourreau appuyer derrière sa nuque, approfondissant leur étreinte.  
Bassin contre bassin, la cuisse de Marco le forçant à écarter les siennes, Kid sentait un flot brûlant lui inonder les reins, tout comme la veille. Mais cette fois il repoussa violemment son vis-à-vis avant que son corps ne lui réponde plus. Le métis ne  
pris pas la mouche cette fois-ci, et se contenta de sourire.

« Tu es encore bien insolent, aujourd'hui.  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit… tu ne pourras pas faire ce que tu veux de moi.  
- Tu crois ça, _infirme_ ? »

Merde, ce handicap là, il l'avait oublié. Le capitaine des Dinosaurs eut juste à lui immobiliser le bras droit d'une main pour le réduire à une complète impuissance. Ses deux bras entravés, il fut forcé de laisser son bourreau « s'occuper » de lui, encore une fois, et ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif. Marco savait s'y prendre.  
Kid avait fermé les yeux, lèvres entrouvertes, vaincu. Son partenaire lui parcourut le cou des lèvres, guidant la main du brun vers sa propre entrejambe. Comme mus par une volonté leur appartenant, les doigts du blessé défirent son pantalon d'uniforme pour glisser sur son membre tendu dans un doux mouvement, encore hésitant.  
Collés l'un à l'autre, haletants, Marco plaqua sa main libre sur la bouche de Kid pour étouffer le cri qu'il poussa lorsqu'il fut pris d'un soudain orgasme. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un les surprenne ici.

Les jambes en coton, le quaterback de Seibu lâcha son partenaire pour poser un genou au sol. Mais il n'était pas du même avis. Agrippant les cheveux noirs du blessé, il lu fit comprendre d'un regard que ce n'était pas terminé.  
Ses yeux azurs étaient si froids qu'ils en semblaient reptiliens. Etait-il obligé ? Evidemment. Le cœur au bord de lèvres il s'exécuta, prenant le membre de son compagnon en bouche. Il sentit les doigts de Marco se crisper, emmêlant ses mèches brunes, pendant qu'il s'appuyait dos au mur. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour être à son tour emporté par l'extase.  
A genoux, sa main valide sur la bouche, Kid toussait à en cracher ses poumons. Il avait été surpris, et ce goût amer emplissait ses papilles. Réajustant son uniforme, Marco s'accroupit devant lui, lui relevant la tête avec un sourire moqueur.

« Eh bien. Tu es doué. Au moins, tu ne seras plus surpris, la prochaine fois. »

Le blessé le repoussa avec l'énergie qui lui restait, les larmes aux yeux. Il haïssait ce type. Surtout lorsqu'il déposa ce baiser au creux de sa nuque, exactement comme la veille, comme une promesse. Celle de revenir. _Bientôt_.

*****

Riku fut tout de même saisi d'un doute sur le chemin du retour. Repartant à toute vitesse vers le lycée, il gagna la sortie Est et s'arrêta net pour ne pas percuter le grand adolescent à la mèche blanche qui lui déboula sous le nez.  
Une vague de haine l'envahit quand il reconnut le capitaine des Hakushuu.

« Oh. Le petit runningback de Seibu, c'est bien ça ? Gaoh parle encore de toi.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? feula-t-il.  
- J'étais juste passé voir Kid. Son bras n'a pas l'air d'être guéri encore.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, c'est de ta faute s'il est dans cet état. Vire d'ici !  
- Toujours aussi hargneux –il rit doucement- A la prochaine, petit chat. »

Il le contourna pour sortir de l'enceinte du lycée, avec un petit geste d'adieu. Riku rejoignit l'arrière du bâtiment et trouva un Kid assis contre le mur, Stetson gisant sur le sol, à ses côtés. Genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, la tête posée dessus, il n'avait jamais eut l'air aussi mal.

« Kid… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

Le grand brun se releva, son petit joueur ramassa son chapeau et lui tendit, rongé par la nervosité.

Sale. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour se décrire. Il reporta son regard triste sur l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, dont certaines zones du visage avaient viré du bleu au verdâtre, tirant sur le jaune. Lui, comme Tetsuma, ne devait plus jamais vivre ça, ce genre de blessures, et encore moins quelque chose d'encore plus grave que quelques hématomes.  
Il reprit son bien des mains de Riku sans piper mot et se dirigea vers la sortie, sac sur l'épaule.

« Kid ! Bon sang mais où tu vas ?!  
- Je rentre.  
- Regarde-moi ! »

Il se retourna pour faire face à son équipier, résigné. Il ne remarqua même pas que sa chemise était encore mal fermée.

« Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive et je sais pas si c'est à cause de ce type venu soi-disant pou te voir, mais le Kid que je connais ne se laisserait jamais faire !  
- Ecoute Riku…  
- Ferme-la ! –Kid sursauta, jamais son équipier ne lui avait parlé ainsi, sur un ton aussi dur- Réagis bon Dieu ! Depuis quand tu te laisses aller comme ça, hein ?! Soit plus malin que ça, anticipes les problèmes, comme tu le fais tout le temps ! Ca devrait être facile pour toi pourtant… »

Il voyait ces grands yeux verts se remplir de larmes. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme à son habitude, pour tenter de le rassurer, mais Riku frappa la main caressante pour l'éloigner.

« Arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien ! Si tu as des soucis, on est là ! »

Justement…

« On est une équipe, merde… » acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Kid serra le runningback contre lui, comme un grand frère, et lui murmura un faible « merci » avant de reprendre son chemin.

Riku resta un bon moment sans voix. Le geste du brun ne l'avait pas surpris. Le fait qu'il repartait seul, avec ce fardeau entier sur les épaules, encore une fois, ne l'avait pas étonné non plus.  
Non, ce qui avait retenu son attention, quand il était contre lui, c'était ces traces écarlates sur sa peau que laissait à découvert sa chemise mal reboutonnée. Il en avait aperçut d'autres sur son torse, plus violettes que celles présentes au creux de son cou, donc plus anciennes.  
Les agissements de Kid. Ce type venu ici pour une raison foireuse… Le coureur n'osait même pas penser à _ça_. Non, non, Kid n'était pas comme ça… Pourtant ce serait une explication parfaite pour tout. Mais…  
Pourquoi ferait-il ce genre de choses ? Il réfléchit à peine et se mit à courir en direction d'Hakushuu, à toute allure.

Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.


	5. Chapitre V: Remords

**Raaah mais c'est quoi ces difficultés à écrire? è_é J'vous raconte même pas la suite c'est encore plus terrible. Mais bon j'essaye de rendre ça lisible.  
Faites-moi savoir si tout ça est potable, hein **

**Bisous!**

**(Tiens j'y repense mais j'appelle souvent Kid "le grand brun" ... alors qu'ils font exactement la même taille avec Marco u_u encore raté...)**

* * *

**Chapitre V: Remords**

Il avait enfin remarqué l'état de sa chemise en sortant du lycée et se retourna pour regarder Riku, de loin. Il le vit détaler en sens inverse.  
Merde.  
Merde, merde, merde ! Le connaissant il avait déjà vu les traces équivoques et leur origine. Il était assez futé pour ça. Il fit demi-tour en urgence pour tenter de le rattraper.  
Peine perdue.

*****

Une tornade blanche approchait dangereusement du club de Football Américain et Marco lui ordonna d'aller voir à sa place. Gaoh s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et accueillit le petit fauve avant qu'il n'entre sur le terrain.

« Dégage de mon chemin !  
- Rien que ça ? T'es encore plus insolent que la dernière fois, on dirait.  
- J'viens voir ton salaud de capitaine ! »

Erreur de calcul. La gigantesque poigne du lineman s'abattit sur le col du runningback, le soulevant à sa hauteur.

« Mon « quoi » de capitaine ?  
- Ca te concerne pas ! Lâche-moi maintenant !  
- Tu passeras par moi si tu veux parler à Marco.  
- Je ne passe pas par les sous-fifres !  
- Petit… commença dangereusement le géant.  
- Gaoh. C'est bon, lâche-le. »

Marco ne s'était même pas retourné, son coca à la main, le balançant doucement comme pensif. Les pieds de Riku touchèrent à nouveau le sol.

« Tu viens pour quoi exactement, petit chat ?  
- Fais pas l'innocent ! Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire à Kid ?  
- Ca ne te regarde pas je crois.  
- A quoi tu joues salopard ?!  
- Gaoh ! –l'interpelé abaissa son poing- Si tu veux tout savoir, demande-lui directement. Il a bien mérité ça après avoir autant couru pour te rejoindre. Hein, Shien ? »

Le petit adolescent se retourna pour faire face à son quaterback, essoufflé d'avoir couru sur une telle distance.

« Kid ?  
- S'il te plaît Riku, ne t'occupes de rien. C'est mon affaire.  
- Kid ! Mais dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ne le laisse pas jouer comme ça avec toi !  
- Va-t-en d'ici ! »

Le ton était dur, sans appel, tout comme son regard. Riku se retourna pour chercher les yeux de Marco, mais il gardait le dos tourné, résolu. Il croisa ceux de Gaoh, qui lui fit non de la tête. Ce n'était pas leur affaire, vraiment.

Gaoh se sentait un peu contrarié pour ce gamin. Il cherchait à protéger son ami d'une menace dont il ne saisissait pas l'ampleur, et n'avait même pas réfléchi avant de venir ici pour le défendre. Il jeta un regard au-dessus de son épaule pour observer son capitaine. Non, lui ne ferait jamais ça.  
Il rattrapa de justesse l'adolescent aux grands yeux verts qui se ruait déjà sur le quaterback des Dinosaurs, dans un dernier élan désespéré. Lui intimant de se tenir tranquille, il le repoussa doucement vers le grand brun. Il s'était calmé, comprenant un peu la sensation d'être mis à l'écart part son meilleur ami.  
Enfin ami… il ne savait même pas si Marco le considérait comme tel.

Kid rejoignit son coureur désemparé et lui entoura les épaules, réconfortant.

« Rentre chez toi Riku, tu veux bien ?  
- Kid ! Tu n'es pas obligé de…  
- Tu n'as pas tout les éléments pour juger. S'il te plaît, rentre. Et ne dis rien à Tetsuma. »

Il s'enfuit plus qu'autre chose, et Kid rabattit son chapeau sur ses yeux comme s'il pouvait le protéger de la colère de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs.

Marco se retourna enfin, l'air hautain, fermé.

« Gaoh ?  
- Oui, oui… »

Le lineman reprit sa place sur le terrain après avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil aux deux hommes. Quelque chose commençait à le gêner dans toute cette histoire…

Le métis s'approcha de Kid, et ce dernier se sentit comme pris dans une tempête.

« Tu lui as dis quelque chose ?  
- Rien. Riku est plus malin que tu ne le penses.  
- Peu importe. Je déteste quand quelque chose déraille. N'espère même pas que ce gosse puisse te sortir de là. Et il va falloir que je m'occupe de lui pour qu'il la ferme.  
- Il ne dira rien !  
- Je n'ai aucune preuve. Et Gaoh s'en donnera cœur joie.  
- Marco ! »

Un baiser violent, sans cœur ni douceur. Il avait enserré son poignet valide, et son autre main broyait presque sa nuque. Marco était en colère, il le savait. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il allait faire de lui dans cet état. Rompant enfin ce baiser, le quaterback d'Hakushuu siffla entre ses dents.

« Si tu veux que ton petit copain garde sa bouille d'ange, attend-moi ce soir chez toi, c'est clair ? »

Il le repoussa violemment pour regagner le terrain, sans un regard de plus. Il détestait qu'un tiers se mêle de ce genre d'affaire et il le ferait comprendre à Kid avec son propre corps.

Dès ce soir.

*****

Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge et il crispa sa main droite sur les draps, allongé à plat ventre. Cette main stratégiquement placée contre son entrejambe, ses lèvres dévorant son cou. Comme ça, on aurait pu croire que Marco faisait comme d'habitude. Mais c'était sans compter les traces carmins sur la peau blanche de Kid. Il n'embrassait plus cet épiderme diaphane, il le mordait cruellement par endroits. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être tendre ou doux ce soir. Il avait juste besoin de quelque chose pour canaliser sa colère, et le grand brun était tout désigné.

A peine arrivé, il l'avait entraîné dans la chambre et plaqué contre les draps. Pas de fioritures, pas de piques ou de remarques narquoises. Juste un ouragan qui prenait rapidement possession de lui sans qu'il puisse réagir. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang quand Marco introduit deux doigts en lui, sans préavis ni patience, pensant uniquement à ses propres désirs.  
Son corps traduisait son plaisir, mais la douleur ravageait tout le reste. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que la souffrance dans chaque nerf de son corps. Son bras compressé entre lui et le lit, ces morsures constellant ses épaules, cet intrus en lui…

Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Une main se glissa le long de son échine, jusqu'à son cou, puis ses cheveux, tirés brusquement en arrière pour lui relever la tête. Sa nuque était au point du rupture et le métis lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Un blizzard ne l'aurait pas fait plus frissonner.

« J'espère que tu penses bien fort à ton petit coureur. C'est pour lui que tu endures ça. »

Il n'avait plus l'énergie pour répondre. Il garda ses dernières forces pour le cri de douleur qui lui déchira la gorge quand Marco s'immisça en lui, sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.  
Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller pour tenter de faire taire cette voix qui semblait ne plus lui appartenir. Ces deux mains puissantes sur ses hanches l'empêchaient de bouger, comme des entraves. Il était totalement à sa merci.

Les suppliques de Kid ne lui parvenaient même plus, trop préoccupé par ses seules sensations. C'était la première fois qu'il connaissait ce genre de chose ? Jamais un homme ne l'avait pris avant lui ? Grand bien lui fasse, il n'oubliera jamais sa première fois. Il le briserait pour qu'il ne puisse jamais se redresser.

Un nouveau cri, le corps de Marco qui rua soudain derrière lui, son souffle chaud contre son oreille brusquement saccadé. La douleur allait enfin cesser ? Il espérait tellement…

Le métis reprit son souffle pendant quelques secondes avant de se retirer dans un gémissement de satisfaction. Kid n'avait même sentit qu'il s'était libéré sur les draps, trop anéanti par cette épreuve. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.  
Marco se redressa, longeant les blessures de son partenaire du bout des doigts. Avait-il réellement mordu aussi fort ? Et ces taches rouge vif sur les draps blancs ? Il avait l'impression de sortir d'une désagréable torpeur.

« Shien ? »

Il sentait le trouble dans sa propre voix. Il glissa sa main avec précaution là où il l'avait pénétré et examina sa main avec angoisse. Cette même teinte écarlate s'était étalée sur ses doigts et il reporta son attention sur le visage de sa proie.  
Il pleurait ? De tristesse, de douleur ? Non même pas, c'aurait été trop simple. Des larmes rageuses, de la rancune pure. Quoi de plus évident ?

_Je ne les viole pas non plus, ne me donne pas un si mauvais rôle. _

« K…Kid ? »

L'interpelé cligna des yeux, et les tourna vers le métis, comme s'il voyait au travers. Un regard d'indifférence, une rage sourde dans ses prunelles noires. Il détourna la tête et se recroquevilla dans les draps, le plus loin possible de lui.

« Kid ! »

Qu'il réponde bon sang ! Ce silence devenait beaucoup trop oppressant pour lui. Depuis quand il perdait le contrôle ? A trop jouer il était allé trop loin ? C'était impossible…  
Il ne voulait pas… ça. Pas réellement. C'était un instant de colère, ça ne comptait pas, pas vrai ?

La voix de Marco ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il avait quelques instants plus tôt. C'était à son tour de supplier. Kid ressentait un sympathique sentiment de vengeance grâce à ces intonations.  
Non pas que l'attitude du quaterback d'Hakushuu l'eut surpris. Pas vraiment en fait, il s'y attendait plus ou moins –même s'il n'avait pas cru qu'il puisse être aussi brutal. Il fallait juste que son corps daigne chasser cette douleur persistante dans chacun de ses nerfs, et qu'il remette son cerveau en ordre pour haïr encore plus profondément ce type.  
Ce même type qui appelait encore son nom, paniqué. Etait-il obligé de prendre une voix aussi implorante ? Ses nerfs d'acier, déjà mis à rude épreuve, pourraient lâcher avec ce genre de suppliques. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule quand celle-ci fut enserrée par une des mains de son bourreau.

Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Il ne reconnaissait plus ce regard de glace et ce visage sombre. Non, tout ce qu'il lisait c'était des regrets, de la culpabilité dans ces yeux cobalt. Il ne céderait pas, qu'il ne se fasse d'idées. Tournant résolument la tête après un regard haineux, Kid l'abandonna à ses remords.  
Et les siens firent surface. Qu'il arrête de faire ces yeux, il avait l'impression que son dos le brûlait. Qu'il parte comme un voleur, le laissant avec sa souffrance, il réussirait à le détester totalement.

Parce que là, en voyant un Marco paumé et humain, il n'y arrivait plus.


	6. Chapitre VI: Une dépendance fatale

**Allez, dans ma magnanimité (c'est bien comme ça que ça s'écrit?) ce sera le deuxième en une soirée ^^ On revient au rating T (ouais pour le langage, parfois, et encore c'pas ça qui vous choque hein?)**

**Have fun, et haut les coeurs pour c'pov' Kid! (et c'pov' Marco après faut dire...)**

* * *

**Chapitre VI: Une dépendance fatale**

Il s'était réveillé seul, l'esprit embrumé, et le corps entier diablement douloureux. Il aurait quand même préféré que les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent moins rapidement. Il se rappelait de la colère de Marco, de son tout son corps qui n'était là que pour lui faire mal. Il avait enduré, crié, supplié qu'il arrête, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il avait finalement apaisé sa rage et les remords avaient repris le dessus.  
Il se rappelait aussi vaguement que le métis était resté un bon moment. Il se souvenait de la chaleur contre son dos et des mains sur ses épaules et dans ses cheveux. Il y avait aussi cette odeur incrustée dans les draps, la _sienne_, comme entêtante.

Il savait que Marco était totalement perdu. Et lui aussi par la même occasion.

*****

« Kaitaini, vous êtes en cours vous vous souvenez ? »

Riku se redressa sur sa chaise avec un soupir, recommençant à jouer avec son stylo. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer avec les événements d'hier. Il n'imaginait pas Kid ployer l'échine devant quelqu'un, sauf pour une sacrée raison, dont il n'avait vraiment aucune idée. Il n'avait rien dit à Tetsuma, comme promis, mais il faudrait qu'il remette les choses au clair avec le quaterback.

Quoique non, il n'allait rien lui avouer, son fardeau, il continuerait à le porter seul. Alors il avait peut-être une dernière solution…

*****

Marco n'avait pas décroché un mot de la matinée et ça rendait Kisaragi nerveux. Quelque chose de réellement insupportable. Voir se blondinet se trémousser autour du capitaine lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Gaoh attrapa le receveur par le col pour l'expulser en arrière et avoir enfin ce face-à-face qui le démangeait depuis des jours avec son quaterback.

« Lâche le morceau.  
- T'occupes. C'est une affaire entre lui et moi.  
- Grâce à qui as-tu pu avoir cette « affaire » rappelle-moi ? »

Marco s'ouvrit une bouteille de coca et la sirota, sans daigner répondre.

« T'as dû faire une belle connerie pour réagir comme ça.  
- Fous-moi la paix tu veux ?! »

Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre son sang-froid aussi rapidement, et il avait l'impression que le métis lui cachait quelque chose de grave. Le genre d'énorme bourde qu'on aurait jamais voulu faire. Son capitaine s'était pris le visage entre les mains, comme pour faire disparaître sa culpabilité.  
D'accord, donc c'était trop pour qu'il continue de la suivre.

« Démerde-toi maintenant.  
- Gaoh ?  
- Ne compte plus sur moi. Tes magouilles tu les feras seul maintenant. Je trouverais bien quelques types à cogner autre part. »

Il ignora les protestations de son leader et reprit sa place sur le terrain, gardant résolument le dos tourné. Qu'il se débrouille maintenant.

*****

Seul ?  
Seul…

Il ne connaissait pas cette sensation d'être délaissé de tous côtés et en vérité, c'était très douloureux. Sans Gaoh, Kid lui échapperait. Il ne fallait pas que ça se sache. Mais le monstre n'allait rien dire à personne de toutes façons, il n'allait pas prendre cette peine.

Ce n'était pas si grave, hein ?

*****

Une petite silhouette aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux verts l'attendait à la sortie d'Hakushuu et le défia du regard quand il passa à sa hauteur. Vraiment, l'aplomb de ce gamin lui plaisait beaucoup.

« J'ai besoin de toi.  
- Rien que ça, le nargua Gaoh. Tu voulais pas me démolir, la dernière fois ?  
- Arrête. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu suis ce type, ce qu'il fait à Kid et pourquoi il accepte tout ça.  
- Tes chastes oreilles endureraient-elles tout ça ?  
- Déconne pas, mets-toi à table. »

Le gigantesque adolescent ricana. Il n'avait vraiment peur de rien. Bah, il pouvait bien le dire maintenant.

« C'est de toi et de votre pote qu'il s'agit.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Comment te dire… Si Kid refusait la proposition de Marco, vous vous seriez retrouvés cassés en deux. Je te laisse deviner qui aurait été l'exécutant.  
- Mais… pourquoi Marco a-t-il…  
- Il a une vision très particulière de la force. Il a beaucoup aimé Kid pendant notre match et a voulu le soumettre à son emprise et son contrôle. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, il est un peu tordu.  
- Un peu ?!  
- Ouais enfin… Gaoh grimaça. Enfin ce n'est pas le premier à céder à ce genre de chantage. Tout le monde a des proches à protéger. »

Riku croisa les bras, pensif.

« Mais enfin, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.  
- Explique-toi.  
- Marco se démerdera sans moi désormais. Tu n'es plus menacé, et ton copain receveur, là, non plus. Informe ton quaterback qu'il n'a plus à endurer tout ça.  
- Endurer ?  
- Je lui laisse le soin de te raconter. »

Le sourire narquois du monstre lui glaça le sang. Tout ça pour eux ? Quel imbécile. Il fallait qu'il le prévienne de ne plus rien subir pour les protéger. Ils étaient une équipe. Une équipe bon dieu ! Ce n'était pas le rôle d'un seul de protéger tout le groupe.

*****

Tetsuma s'inquiétait manifestement. Il ne l'avait pas lâché de la journée, lui portant son sac de force ou encore son plateau du midi. Il avait une sorte de sixième sens pour savoir qu'il allait mal. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps que ce n'était pas étonnant. Il l'avait imploré de ne plus s'occuper de lui mais il n'eut qu'un regard sans appel pour toute réponse.

Il ne voulait plus de leur présence, c'était trop douloureux.

« Kid ! »

L'interpelé tourna la tête vers cette tornade blanche qui s'arrêta de justesse devant lui avant de le percuter.

« J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, Kid. »

...

Le sourire en coin de Riku ne le rassurait pourtant pas vraiment, au départ.  
Alors comme ça Gaoh avait tout laissé tomber ? Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment mais quelque chose était clair dans son esprit.  
Marco allait payer au centuple, pour lui, pour Tetsuma, pour Riku.

Riku n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de son quaterback. Même en match, il ne montrait pas une telle détermination. Un regard brûlant, pressé d'en découdre. Il ne savait pas bien jusqu'où Marco avait poussé le vice, mais il sentait qu'il allait le payer.  
Cher.

*****

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, continuer son plan comme prévu ? Ou bien disparaître ? Non, ça c'était trop lâche pour être digne de lui. Enfin était-il encore digne de quelque chose ?  
Il ne lui était alors resté qu'une solution, la plus atroce et désagréable selon lui : s'excuser. Marco pourrait très bien lâcher l'affaire pourtant… Non, il ne voulait pas jeter l'éponge. Il voulait continuer de dompter ce grand brun au corps si chaud, si attirant. Il le voulait plus que jamais maintenant qu'il avait goûté à ce plaisir suprême, la veille au soir.

Il avait encore la sensation de sa peau sous ses paumes et sous ses lèvres. Quelque chose de réellement envoûtant qui restait ancré dans son esprit. Cette soumission de la part de Kid l'avait grisé, c'était une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant avec ses autres victimes. Elles se rendaient trop vite, étaient sans consistance ni saveur.  
Alors que lui… il était trop différent pour qu'il le laisse s'échapper.

La situation devenait donc très délicate.

*****

Ils avaient tout juste réussi à retenir Tetsuma quand Riku avait terminé de raconter ce qu'il avait appris. Marco avait Gaoh, Kid avait Tetsuma, en fait. Mais il fallait qu'il règle ça seul, encore une fois. Le petit coureur avait commencé à l'enguirlander sec, comme quoi il ne déléguait jamais et prenait trop sur lui, mais il le fit taire d'un geste autoritaire.  
La fureur qu'il avait accumulé depuis quelques jours allait violemment se déverser sur le quaterback d'Hakushuu, sans pitié ni considération. Il l'avait réduit à un objet dont il pouvait disposer à sa guise, et c'était à son tour de l'humilier, pour que toute cette histoire lui parasite la conscience jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il avait trop souffert pour rester aussi placide qu'à son habitude.

Kid aurait juste voulu avoir ses deux bras intacts pour pouvoir lui tordre le cou. Il se débrouillerait autrement, ça n'en sera que plus douloureux.  
Tant pis. Tant mieux.

*****

Depuis que Gaoh l'avait lâché, il n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Simple mesure de sécurité. Attendre que tout ça se tasse un peu et attendre que le lineman lui revienne, pour continuer son petit jeu. Enfin peut-être qu'il reviendrait, rien n'était vraiment sûr… Ah, il aurait voulu l'assurance de ce foutu Hiruma, pouvoir tout planifier dans les moindres détails. Mais lui n'en était pas capable. Parce que le blond, lui, aurait prévu que Gaoh s'en irait sans s'occuper de ce qu'il laissait derrière lui et aurait prévu la suite.

_Sans Gaoh tu n'arriverais à rien._

Oui, c'était un fait. Il en était bel et bien dépendant.

Assis sur le banc du terrain d'Hakushuu, il regardait ses joueurs se démener sur le terrain, sans lui. Il n'avait réellement pas le cœur à jouer. Enfin, il n'était pas si ennuyé que ça. Kid ne savait encore rien de sa déchéance, et puis même si c'était le cas, il avait bien trop de flegme et de sang-froid pour ne pas représenter une réelle menace.  
Sauf qu'encore une fois, s'il avait été doté du cerveau et de la logique d'Hiruma, il n'aurait jamais compté sur ça.

*****

« Que je quoi ? »

Une visite de Kid dans son local, c'était rare. Une demande de Kid, ça dépassait l'entendement. CE genre de demande… Hiruma regarda un instant son paquet de chewing-gum d'un œil suspicieux. Cette fuckin' manager ne l'aurait pas trafiqué quand même ?

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes j'espère ?  
- Parfaitement. Et je compte sur tes joueurs pour gagner.  
- Ca on l'aurait fait sans ton accord, crétin.  
- Je te demande juste de faire en sorte que j'ai à recoller des morceaux.  
- Tu sais que ce genre de réflexion ça ne te ressemble pas ?  
- Comme quoi…  
- Enfin, le démon eut un sourire. Disons plutôt que ça ne ressemble pas à Kid. Plutôt à Shien. Toujours premier, toujours tout sous contrôle. »

Marco avait réellement eut le courage –ou plutôt l'inconscience- de s'attaquer à ce mec ? Lui-même n'osait pas, trop gros à perdre, trop de résistance en face, et surtout pas assez à gagner. Sans un bon moyen de pression, et Kid en avait trop peu à son goût, c'était peine perdue.  
Apparemment ce fuckin' longs-cils en avait trouvé un… pour un temps. Les retombées risquaient d'être amusantes.

Son rictus démoniaque se dessina sur ses lèvres quand Kid le salua avant de sortir.

Ca allait être un carnage.

* * *

**..Mince, Gaoh est vachement bavard là dedans...  
Bon c'pas grave.  
Fans d'un Marco maître de la situation, arrêtez vous ^^'**


	7. Chapitre VII: Rumeur

**Aaah la suite, enfin. Non vraiment cette fic, j'en suis déçue et j'en suis désolée. Pourtant j'ai réussi à remanier ce chapitre pour quil soit un peu plus interessant -à mon sens...  
Enfin j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira un peu.**

**Bisous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Rumeur**

Il était impardonnable. Sur le terrain il avait été trop sûr de lui, et avait abattu les cartes habituelles, sans originalité. Gaoh avait obéi mais c'était juste pour cette fois-ci, parce que leur rêve commun en dépendait.  
Mais le démon s'était relevé, ignorant ses os brisés et la douleur. Ce nabot les avait soufflé, faisant fi de leur force par la vitesse.  
Il avait déçu l'équipe entière. Gaoh le toisait, méprisant. Le géant avait fait son boulot, mais pas lui. Il sentait les regards pesants de tous les joueurs lui transpercer le dos. Il avait eu l'esprit ailleurs et ça s'était ressenti, durant tout le match. Mais si cette situation le mettait déjà mal à l'aise, ce qu'allait lui faire Hiruma dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître.

« Vendu. »

Marco se retourna brusquement vers le démon qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« T'as joué comme un manche et tu veux faire croire que t'as la conscience clean ? Doit bien y avoir une raison à ça, pas vrai ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu…  
- Vendu. » répéta-t-il.

L'équipe entière des Dinosaurs semblait comme pétrifiée, saisissant peu à peu le sens des accusations du blessé.

« Alors, ça t'a rapporté combien, fuckin' longs-cils ? Tu sais que la corruption c'est illégal, même dans ce genre de match ?»

Ce ricanent insupportable s'échappa de la gorge du blond.

Ses joueurs se détournèrent, scandalisés et haineux. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais fait ça, jamais il n'aurait osé bafouer leurs aspirations ! Mais l'aplomb d'Hiruma, et leur défaite impossible, les avait poussé à le croire. Il nia en bloc, affolé, mais aucun ne voulut l'écouter.

Et le démon tourna la tête vers les gradins, adressant un signe de tête entendu à quelqu'un qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué. Kid, observant froidement le duel entre les deux quaterbacks. Sa vengeance était en marche.

« Ca te va comme ça ? avait demandé Hiruma en croisant le blessé dans le couloir du Tokyo Dôme.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à faire maintenant ?  
- Tu n'as plus qu'à l'achever. »

Un nouveau rire s'évada de ses lèvres quand il croisa le regard de Kid. Ces prunelles noires, d'habitude si flegmatiques, étaient animées par un feu dévorant. Oh non, il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de ce rital.

*****

Il avait senti les yeux de Gaoh et des autres lui reprocher tous les maux de la terre, l'accuser de la façon la plus horrible qui soit. Cette manière silencieuse de lui faire comprendre que c'était de sa faute. Pourtant… pourtant… à croire que la vérité était moins plaisante que l'énorme mensonge du démon. Tout lui retombait dessus, et c'était certainement plus confortable pour eux.

Le gigantesque lineman était sorti, laissant Marco seul dans le local, et était tombé nez à nez –enfin, pas tout à fait vu la différence de taille mais bon- avec ce grand brun au bras cassé. Il grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible et contourna le quaterback de Seibu, le laissant rejoindre le métis.  
Il sentait que quelque chose allait mal tourner pour son capitaine. Bah, tant pis, il l'avait cherché.

*****

Il avait fermé la porte derrière lui et Marco avait relevé la tête. Il avait lu un peu d'espoir dans ce regard bleu quand il était rentré. Qu'il ne rêve pas, il n'était pas là pour le laisser pleurer sur son épaule.  
Le vaincu s'était alors relevé, pour reprendre un peu de dignité et de prestance, histoire de rétablir son charisme habituel. Mais Kid n'était pas dupe, qu'il ne compte pas là-dessus. Quand son vis-à-vis lui prit le menton entre les doigts pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, comme une preuve de propriété, le grand brun l'avait durement repoussé, le toisant d'un regard glacial.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? interrogea le quaterback d'Hakushuu. T'as oublié notre marché?  
- Qui a dit qu'il tenait encore ? »

Ses yeux azurs s'étaient écarquillés sous la surprise, le souffle coupé. Gaoh avait lâché le morceau ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, pourtant… Peu importe il s'interrogerait sur le pourquoi plus tard. Pour l'instant il était mal en point, et risquait de perdre toute emprise sur son partenaire.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il mit une main sur l'épaule de Kid. On a passé un accord tu te souviens ?  
- Riku et Tetsuma n'ont plus rien à craindre, je n'ai aucune raison de continuer ce petit jeu stupide, trancha-t-il, chassant cette main importune de sa clavicule. Maintenant, sois gentil, oublie.  
- Sh… Shien ! »

Il s'était détourné, le laissant en proie à sa solitude et à ses regrets. Il avait trop souffert pour se laisser attendrir par ce type et ses suppliques. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le cœur à le rejeter une nouvelle fois quand il s'accrocha à son gilet, se mettant entre lui et la porte du vestiaire.

« Tu ne peux pas ! Tu es le dernier… le… seul que j'ai maintenant ! »

Ses yeux céruléens s'embuaient d'eau, et il sentait que Marco était à deux doigts d'un gouffre sans fond. Alors c'était ça. S'il agissait comme ça, ce n'était pas que pour ressentir un contrôle sur ses victimes.  
Non, ce qu'il cherchait c'était une compagnie, et qu'importe qu'elle soit consentante ou non, tant qu'il pouvait savoir qu'elle ne le quitterait pas avant qu'il ne l'ait décidé.  
Une phobie de la solitude.

Kid dû redoubler de détermination pour l'écarter de son bras valide avant de sortir. Il n'avait rien vu d'inhumain dans ce regard, et ça le perturbait. Mais c'était la seule solution pour s'extirper de ce pétrin et regagner sa liberté.  
Même si il avait l'impression de s'être arraché quelque chose pour sortir de cet endroit.

*****

« Kid ? Tu rêves ? »

Il se redressa d'un coup sur le banc, surpris par le visage de Riku qui était entré dans son champ de vision.

« L'entraînement est fini, t'es pas obligé de rester tu sais.  
- Je… oui bien sûr…  
- J'te porte ton sac ? »

Il soupira et le tendit au coureur avec un petit sourire amusé. Si ça lui faisait plaisir…  
Depuis l'incident de la semaine passée, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le métis. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui soufflait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.  
Une sorte pincement au cœur qui lui rendait la vie infernale.

*****

« Remue-toi, bordel ! »

Marco retira son casque et le laissa choir sur l'herbe. Toute l'équipe le toisait d'un regard froid, comme s'il était devenu inutile. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être le cas. Il baissa la tête et se détourna, sortant du terrain pour se changer et rentrer chez lui.

Gaoh croisa les bras et soupira, agacé. Il savait que le démon n'avait pas été franc, mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de démentir auprès des autres. Que le métis se débrouille, si il voulait être innocenté, il n'avait plus qu'à se battre. Et sur le terrain aussi, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prouver sa valeur.  
Mais il se murait dans cette culpabilité créée de toutes pièces, comme si il avait réellement une part de responsabilité plus grosse que les autres dans cette défaite. Si bien qu'il plombait l'équipe, qui, de toutes manières, n'avait déjà plus confiance en lui.  
Etonnement, Marco lui faisait de la peine.

*****

« Ah, ton quaterback aussi. »

Riku était le seul avec qui il pouvait parler de ça, parce qu'il se doutait bien que la visite de Kid dans les vestiaires, la semaine passée, n'était pas étrangère à l'état de son capitaine.

« Comment ça, « aussi » ?  
- Kid est bizarre depuis la semaine dernière. Comme ton Marco apparemment. Il a toujours les yeux perdus dans le vide, et il a toujours l'air… comment dire…  
- Triste ? »

Une réflexion presque enfantine, mais ça avait le mérite d'être juste. Riku acquiesça, et croisa les bras. Gaoh reprit la conversation.

« J'aurai besoin que tu parles à ton pote. Notre équipe est en train de se casser la gueule. L'état de Marco explose l'équipe.  
- Mmh. Ouais je peux comprendre. Mais Kid ne voudra jamais…  
- M'en fous ! Qu'il se bouge où je lui brise l'autre bras ! »

Le monstre ne semblait pas plaisanter et le coureur sourit. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son capitaine, pas vrai ? Même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer, le métis et les autres joueurs étaient importants à ses yeux.  
Réellement, ce type lui inspirait le respect.

« D'accord, d'accord, j'vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Ce gamin ne se laissait jamais impressionner, et ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du petit adolescent avant de repartir, en guise de remerciement.

Riku sembla ébahi un moment et toucha précautionneusement son bras pour voir si rien n'avait été déboîté. Marrant ça, il était capable de ne rien casser ?

*****

« Ca ne te regarde pas, Riku, souffla le brun une énième fois, assis sur le banc du terrain du lycée.  
- Gaoh en personne m'a demandé de te passer le message.  
- Ca ne change rien, ce n'est pas son affaire non plus.  
- Justement si, son équipe est en train de couler sans Marco. Eh ! C'est de ta faute si il est dans cet état, pas vrai?  
- Et alors ? »

L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs soupira et s'autorisa une tape sur la tête de son quaterback.

« Crétin, si t'arrêtais de te mentir ? »

Kid le dévisagea, sourcils froncés.

« Ca fait une semaine que tu tires une tronche pas possible. Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, ne nie pas. Je suis même sûr qu'il te manque.  
- Riku… »

Il soupira et se massa les tempes. C'était ridicule. Avait-il besoin de se mêler de cette histoire en lui lâchant des choses aussi grotesques ?  
C'était faux. Il ne pouvait pas lui manquer... Il replongea ses iris noirs dans les prunelles vertes de son joueurs.  
D'accord… Oui, il avait envie de le revoir. Oui, il l'avait ému la semaine dernière. Et surtout, oui, il s'en voulait ! Ce qu'il avait fait avait sûrement dépassé les bornes. Il agissait exactement comme lui et ça le rendait malade.

Riku sourit, amusé. Mince, il avait pensé tout haut.

« Tu vois, j'ai bien fait de transmettre le message. Tu ne sais plus te passer de nous, faut croire, ricana le runningback. Comme quoi… Allez, vas-y, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire tout ça. »

Et le petit coureur se détourna, fier. Il avait enfin réussi à prendre un peu de ce fardeau sur ses épaules, soulageant Kid.  
Qu'il règle ses problèmes le cœur léger maintenant, et que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Une équipe, c'est là pour ça.


	8. Chapitre VIII: Prouve et efface

**Aaah le dernier chap -enfin!  
Il était temps que j'en finisse avec celle-là... bon par un lemon certes j'ai choisi la facilité =___= **

**Enfin bon j'espère que vous prendrez un peu de plaisir en la lisant, quand même ^^**

**Bisous et à plus!**

* * *

**Chapitre VIII: Prouve et efface**

Se rappeler pourquoi il était là. Oui là, planqué derrière le local du club de football américain d'Hakushuu. Se souvenir de l'impulsion qui l'avait poussé jusqu'ici. Sûrement à cause de Riku, avec ses belles paroles.  
C'était tout juste si le runningback ne l'avait pas poussé de force ici. Et Kid allait repartir quand il l'avait vu, sortant du club, sac sur l'épaule, à à peine quelques mètres de lui. Triste comme les pierres, abattu comme si toute la peine du monde reposait sur ses épaules. Il remarquait aussi qu'aucun de ses joueurs ne l'approchait plus, et tous l'ignoraient superbement. Il se surpris à se demander s'il n'était pas allé trop loin.  
Pas de regrets ni de sursauts de conscience, pitié. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

*****

Gaoh n'était pas non plus un animal, mais il avait cet espèce d'instinct qui lui apportait toujours un petit plus par rapport aux autres. Par exemple, là, maintenant, il sentait la présence d'un intrus. Contournant le local il engloutit Kid dans son ombre.

« Tiens donc. L'estropié en personne. »

Le quaterback recula par précaution et le monstre lui sourit.

« T'es là depuis longtemps, faut croire. Faut vraiment tout vous faire. »

Kid haussa un sourcil et le lineman se détourna pour rejoindre son capitaine. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers son joueur, curieux de savoir pourquoi il daignait bien lui parler.

« Quelqu'un t'attend derrière le club.  
- Qui e…  
- MAGNE ! »

Marre d'être patient avec ces deux là.  
Il éjecta le métis vers le club du dos de la main, comme on se débarrasse d'une poussière sur une veste, et reprit sa place sur le terrain. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à se débrouiller. Lui et Riku les avaient assez aidé comme ça.

Il se serait étalé de tout son long devant le local si quelque chose de grand et de chaud ne l'avait pas réceptionné en plein déséquilibre. Si ça, ça n'avait pas été délibéré…  
Il leva timidement les yeux, craignant de découvrir un visage haineux et dur, mais il n'eut pas ce malheur. L'expression de Kid restait neutre et fermée, mais il ne voyait plus ces iris flamber de colère. Juste une pointe de doute et de compassion.  
Le grand brun le remit d'aplomb et l'éloigna doucement.

« Quelle entrée en scène.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il ne savait pas trop quoi répliquer. Lui-même ne connaissait pas vraiment la réponse. Il n'avait plus envie de le voir, juste envie de lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et puis quand il y était parvenu, toute sa hargne s'était évaporée au profit de quelque chose de beaucoup plus complexe.  
Mais n'allons pas trop vite, il lui en voulait toujours.  
Il lu dans ces yeux saphir une ébauche d'espoir, et Kid rabaissa son Stetson, gêné.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. »

Le début de sourire de Marco s'était aussitôt effacé. A quoi il s'attendait en même temps ? Il était sûrement là pour continuer de le narguer, de voir comment il évoluait après avoir perdu la partie.  
Ses yeux commençaient à le piquer désagréablement.

« Alors tire-toi d'ici, tu n'as rien à faire sur ce terrain que je sache. »

Kid détourna le regard. Si le métis avait voulu durcir sa voix, c'avait été un cuisant échec. Le ton était faible, cassé, tremblant. Un timbre qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre. Il se mordit la lèvre, tout doucement rongé par la culpabilité.  
Et alors ? Lui aussi avait agi de la sorte non ? C'était de bonne guerre.  
Le seul problème était que Kid n'avait pas le caractère pour être aussi cruel.

« Dis ça à ton monstre et à mon coureur. C'est eux qui nous ont tanné pour qu'on en arrive là.»

Marco releva la tête. Gaoh ? Il s'inquiétait pour lui, alors. Depuis quand ? C'était vraiment la meilleure ça…  
Le regard noir du blessé se reposa à nouveau sur lui, comme prudent. Au fond, il savait que rien n'était excusé. C'était peut-être le moment…

« Pardon. »

Kid faillit hoqueter de surprise. Non, réellement. Enfin surtout quand le capitaine d'Hakushuu mit genoux et front à terre pour s'excuser sans relâche. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. L'attrapant par un bras il le releva vite, avant qu'un joueur ne les aperçoive. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il vit les larmes rouler sur les joues de Marco. Il se massa les tempes.  
Non, non et non. Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de visage qu'il arriverait à le faire céder. Il se devait de rester de marbre, même quand il sentit les mains du métis se poser contre son torse, ainsi que son front.  
Sa chemise allait être trempée à ce train là.  
Pourtant, il n'arrivait plus à le chasser, même quand ses doigts effleurèrent son menton orné d'une barbe de trois jours, et quand, hésitant, Marco posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Chaque défense qu'il avait érigé avant de venir ici tombait, l'une après l'autre.  
La dernière s'écroula quand il lui murmura ces mots, tout contre sa bouche.

Il ne voulait plus jouer. La solitude l'avait trop fait souffrir les jours précédents, mais lui avait pourtant ouvert les yeux. Cette attirance, ce besoin irrépressible de le posséder entièrement et de le garder à ses côtés. L'explication était pourtant on ne peut plus simple. Mais quand on n'a jamais eu ce genre de sentiments auparavant, c'est tout de même compliqué…  
Kid n'avait pas montré de réelle résistance quand il l'avait embrassé, mais ça ne suffisait pas à le rassurer. Il fallait qu'il le dise clairement, pour que ce grand brun comprenne ce qu'il en était réellement.

« Je t'aime, Shien. »

Il était pétrifié. C'était encore une de ces manœuvres ? Ou bien était-il enfin sincère ? Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec son partenaire.  
Mais enfin, ça ne suffirait pas à tout effacer. Certainement pas. Marco l'avait d'ailleurs bien compris. Ce regard bleu cherchait du secours dans le sien, ébène. Rien n'était pardonné… Même avec ces mots, tout était à refaire, pour que Kid oublie la honte et la souillure.

« Prouve-le. »

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça. Quoique… bah, de toutes façons au moment même où il avait lancé ce défi, Kid n'arrivait déjà plus à réfléchir. Il se rappelait vaguement que Marco l'avait provoqué du regard et entraîné par son poignet valide.  
Il se souvenait aussi, fugitivement, d'avoir poussé la porte de son appartement et d'avoir renversé le brun à la mèche blanche sur son lit. Par contre sa mémoire ne lui avait indiqué la façon dont ils s'étaient retrouvés torse nu, l'un sur l'autre, étroitement enlacés. Il était sensé le détester pourtant.

Ca lui semblait impossible.

Un poignet cachant ses yeux, Marco le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de diriger cette fois là, il le savait et laissait le grand brun agir à sa guise.  
Kid semblait à l'aise, presque sûr de ses mouvements. Sentir cette grande main longer sa taille et descendre sur sa hanche, et ses lèvres parcourir son cou et ses épaules lui faisait perdre pied. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce que pourrait lui apporter ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un. Il n'avait pensé qu'à ce que lui pouvait en retirer.  
Les caresses de son futur amant étaient pourtant suaves, le plongeant dans un écrin de douceur. Il avait l'impression d'être en sécurité entre ces mains chaudes aux parcours langoureux. La joue de Kid frôla de nouveau son torse lorsque ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur le sillon de ses pectoraux, et il se sentit frémir.  
Il happa les doigts de son compagnon dans leur course sur sa cuisse et les porta à sa bouche, passant consciencieusement sa langue dessus, les yeux plongés dans ceux du quaterback de Seibu.

Désir et impatience se mêlaient dans ce regard azuré et Kid ne savait pas trop jusqu'à quand il pourrait résister à cette invitation. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas redevenir un jouet qu'on utilise, une marionnette soumise au moindre caprice. Saisissant fermement les poignets de Marco de sa main valide, il les plaqua sur les draps, au dessus de la tête du métis.  
C'était lui qui commandait ce soir. Uniquement.  
Lui volant un baiser possessif, il regretta d'avoir ce fichu bras dans cet état. Le bouger était une torture. Vraiment pas pratique. Mais Marco lui fit comprendre, en fermant les yeux après un regard entendu, qu'il ne tenterait rien pour renverser la situation. Il rompit son entrave, et écarta les jambes de son partenaire d'une des siennes.

Il s'exécuta, docile et immobile, et se mordit la lèvre quand Kid glissa un puis deux doigts, humides de sa propre salive, en lui. Ses hanches bougèrent d'elles-mêmes, accompagnant les mouvements amorcés par le grand brun. Celui-ci comprit bien vite que ça ne lui suffirait pas. Marco le sentit s'extirper de lui, et entendit le cliquetis d'une ceinture qu'on déboucle. Il n'attendait plus que ça.

La tête renversée sur le côté, ces yeux céruléens qui suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements, ce corps lascif... Il s'immisça presque brutalement en son amant, pour calmer la brûlure de ses sens, son poids entier porté sur son coude valide. Il sentit soudain un des bras du métis soutenant son côté gauche, sans appui, pour lui faciliter la tâche. Cette main sur son flanc se crispa alors, de douleur, de bien-être. Il voyait le capitaine des Hakushuu serrer les dents sous la morsure de l'extase, et ne put retenir cette envie fulgurante de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, comme si c'était devenu vital.

Un autre coup de rein, puis un autre, encore. Marco gémissait entre ses lèvres, une main derrière sa nuque, l'autre toujours serrée sur ses côtes, et se cambrait sous ses assauts, approfondissant leur contact.  
Il finit par rompre le baiser pour crier son plaisir, ruant sous le corps fin de Kid. Son partenaire le suivit peu après, et se coucha sur lui, de tout son poids mort. Reprenant leur souffle de concert, il glissa ses doigts dans cette soyeuse chevelure de jais. C'était inouï. Il n'aurait jamais cru que de telles sensations pouvaient être possibles. Il avait été doux et brut à la fois, il avait ressenti une certaine vengeance dans ses mouvements, mais autre chose aussi. Quelque chose de plus… fort.

Se relevant sur son bras intact, son compagnon effleura sa gorge de ses lèvres, remontant son menton jusqu'à sa bouche, taquin. Ca lui arracha un sourire.

« Je pense que la preuve a été faite. » lâcha Kid, reposant sa joue sur le torse de son amant, rompu.

Entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux du quaterback de Seibu, bercé par sa respiration redevenue régulière, Marco sourit doucement. Tout n'était peut-être pas encore oublié, mais le plus dur avait été fait. La colère était retombée pour de bon, frayant un chemin vers le cœur de Shien.

Il n'avait plus qu'à y avancer.


End file.
